


Tell Me

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV), Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Time, Incest Play, M/M, Roleplay, Roughness, Table Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew and Chandler decide the best way to get through admitting their feelings is to play as Rick and Carl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyl/gifts).



> This was written based on Beyl's request to have the two guys role-playing off set with a shy Chandler as the instigator and an amused Andrew following along. Hope I pulled it off (and if not I'd be willing to do a rewrite so you get what you want).  
> Since it's roleplay, the incest is just play, but the underage is still real, so be warned for that. 
> 
> As usual, I'm available here or at moriartyowessherlock.tumblr.com for requests of any kind...twd or not...Rick/Carl or not. Just pop by and let me know. (I'm almost always on the computer so I'll always see them and reply immediately. Don't be shy to ask for kinky stuff either... do you know who you're talking to? ;))
> 
> Enjoy. :)

“Can I ask you something, Andy?” Chandler asked, seated at the kitchen table in Andrew’s rental home, used during his time filming.

“Sure,” Andrew said, walking over to the table and sitting opposite to the boy, placing his clasped hands on the tabletop.

“It’s kind of weird…just a thought I had,” Chandler clarified.

Andrew shrugged, “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s not too bad.”

Chandler blushed, “Do you think there’s anything going on with Rick and Carl?”

The man frowned, “Going on as in, anything _between_ them? Romantically?”

Chandler nodded, “Yeah, I mean. I know you don’t watch the scenes so you can’t see, but you remember doing them. The touching. The looks. It all just seems to mean something else. Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything though.”

Andrew acknowledged the boy’s words with a nod, tilting his head in thought, evidently trying to remember his past actions. He wondered if his own feelings for Chandler had bled through his character to make the familial intimacy between the Grimes look romantic.

“I think I see what you mean, actually, Chandler.”

“Really?” The boy asked in disbelief, shocked that Andrew had agreed with him.

The man nodded, “To tell you the truth I know why.”

“Oh?” Chandler asked with a small smile.

“Might have to do something with how I feel for you,” Andrew admitted, “I might’ve let it show through Rick without realizing.”

Chandler stared at him with wide eyes, “I guess that would explain what happened with Carl too,” he said with a smirk.

 

Their feelings for each other had remained just under the surface for some time, but they grew more pronounced with each moment of bonding. It was understood that their relationship was slowly developing into more than it had been initially. Andrew wouldn’t say anything because he wouldn’t want Chandler to feel uncomfortable, and the boy never said anything because he felt young and insignificant compared to the older man. Andrew would never go for him.

They both looked away from each other shyly.

“So,” Chandler began, “What’ll happen now?”

“What do you mean?” Andrew asked.

“How is this,” he gestured between them, “going to go?”

Andrew nodded in understanding, “To be honest, I’m finding it difficult to say all the things I want to. I’m still a little thrown that you return my feelings. I don’t know what to say or how to take things from here.”

Chandler raised his eyebrows, finding the man’s shyness endearing. The boy’s face lit up with eagerness, thinking about the potential, legitimate relationship he could share with the man. He’d had a crush on Andy for a long time, and the attraction never faded. Chandler wanted to be with him. He didn’t know how to go about it either, just like Andrew didn’t. He didn’t know what to say or do.

“Andy, what if we acted like them,” he suggested quietly, “We had no problem before as characters. It might be easier to say what we want through them.”

“I don’t know, Chandler. It might be difficult to explain through the father/son dynamic, and the context. The setting. We’re not really anything like them.”

“Oh come on, that doesn’t matter. It’s the feeling and the words behind it. I’m kind of nervous, but I think it’s the best way,” Chandler fidgeted.

Andrew smiled, beginning to consider it. It might be easier to hide behind Rick while he admitted everything he couldn’t say as himself.

“I don’t want to look stupid,” Chandler admitted, looking away, “But I want to tell you what’s been on my mind. You need to know.”

“All right, Chandler, we can do it, but if anyone’s going to look silly it will be me,” Andrew said amusedly.

Chandler shifted in his chair, taking a breath. He was so shy all of a sudden, scared he might make Andrew back off if he got too detailed or weird. He really cared about the man and wanted to be honest with him. He hoped he could do that without being embarrassed and nervous. Chandler didn’t want to be rejected either.

“Go on, love,” Andrew smiled encouragingly.

Chandler began, “Dad, I have to tell you something.”

Andrew laughed, “Chandler, I’m sorry, this is so odd.”

“Who’s that? My name’s Carl,” Chandler said with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Andrew got himself under control, humouring the boy, “What did you have to tell me, Carl?” Andrew asked, eliminating his own accent and slipping into Rick’s.

Chandler’s eyes widened infinitesimally at the change. Any accent of Andrew’s turned him on, but Rick’s accent and tone was one of his favourites. Just his word choice and the emphasis he put on certain words made him completely different from Andrew. This made it easier to role play with him since the only similarity between Rick and Andrew was the appearance.

“You might get mad,” Chandler said with an uncertain expression.

“Maybe, but I still want to know,” Andrew agreed.

“I think about you.”

Andrew made a gesture with his hand to invite expansion on Chandler’s statement, “Think about me?”

“Like how people think about who they…like,” Chandler looked down at his lap timidly.

Andrew’s expression didn’t change, “You think that’d make me mad? He asked evenly.

Chandler shrugged, “It’s not normal. Something’s wrong with me.”

“Nothing’s wrong with you, Carl. To be honest, you wanting me doesn’t disgust me. I… I like it. I’ve thought about… well, you’d know since you have.”

“Tell me what you’ve been thinking, so I know you’re not just trying to make me feel better. I want to know that you want me like I want you, Dad,” Chandler leaned forward over the table so he was closer to Andrew.

“What if it’s too much? Or it scares you? I don’t wanna lose you if it turns out that your wishes are much more innocent than mine.”

“Nothing you could do would make you lose me,” Chandler assured.

Andrew smiled, “I feel the same. If you wanna know I’ll tell you, but…” he finished with a chuckle.

“Come on, Daddy, scared to tell me your dirty thoughts?” Chandler challenged, testing the word, deciding he liked it.

The way Andrew licked his lips and shifted in his seat indicated he liked it too, “I think about my cock in your mouth, hitting the back of your throat, your big blue eyes watering, but you take it anyways to please me. You love it,” he described, not breaking eye contact with the boy.

Chandler nodded, “I think about you fucking me, sometimes fast and rough, sometimes slow because you know I haven’t done it before. It always ends with you coming inside me. The first time I ever touched myself I thought of you,” he admitted.

Andrew regarded Chandler almost hungrily, “Do you want to know what the real thing feels like?”

The boy swallowed and nodded slowly, “Yeah,” he breathed.

Andrew grinned, “Come on then, son. Seems we both know what we want now.”

 

The man debated over whether he should break character or not, now that they’d admitted their fantasies, and it was obvious they were both interested. But if they found it difficult to say the words, certainly actually performing the actions would be even more daunting. Andrew knew at least for this first time they’d need the help of Rick and Carl to get through it. Chandler didn’t seem to opposed to continuing either since he stood up and sauntered over to Andrew without breaking character or slipping into an uncertain expression.

“You know,” Andrew began, “I don’t see why right here wouldn’t do. After all, the end of the world didn’t grace us with beds to lie in whenever we want.”

Chandler looked up at the man questioningly, noticing that Andrew’s gaze rested on the table they’d just gotten up from. Chandler grinned when he realized the man’s thoughts and he nodded, backing up to the edge of the table.

Andrew closed the distance between them and sat Chandler on the table’s surface, standing in between his splayed legs and wrapping his arms around his waist. Chandler tilted his head up to look at Andrew, wrapping his own arms around the man.

He paused before touching his lips the boy’s, keeping it gentle.

“I love you,” Andrew said, speaking equally as himself and Rick.

“I love you too,” Chandler smiled, his eyes flashing to Andrew’s and then back down shyly.

“Is it wrong that I know it’s your first time, but still want to be rough with you?”

The boy laughed, blushing, “I want you to be rough,” he mumbled, still clutching onto the fabric of Andrew’s shirt, “I can take it.”

Andrew rested his forehead against the boy’s, “Good. I want to put you through this table.”

Chandler gulped, heat washing over his body. He didn’t care that he’d only had his first kiss moments ago. If Andrew wanted to fuck him, he wasn’t going to back down and wait. This is what he’d wanted for a long time, and hell if he was going to give it up. Scared or not. Shy or not. Inexperienced or not. He would let Andrew have him.

“I’ll wait here while you get the lube,” Chandler said boldly, adding on, “Dad.”

Andrew winked, “Be right back.” He walked quickly towards the bedroom to retrieve the bottle and a condom. He was clean and he knew Chandler was, but he wanted to give the boy an option nonetheless. He was almost ashamed at how turned on the thought of bare-backing made him. Feeling all of Chandler around him, and coming within him, skin on skin. He almost ran back to the kitchen.

 

Chandler had shed all of his clothes and sat on the table with just his boxers. Andrew slowed down as he entered the room, enjoying the view of the almost naked boy waiting for him on his table.

The man removed his clothes as well, approaching the boy wearing only his underwear.

“I’ve wanted you a long time,” Andrew admitted as he pressed his lips to Chandler’s once more, slowly leaning forward so the boy laid back on the table.

“Me too,” Chandler replied, staring at Andrew’s face rather than the ceiling. He was almost glad he wouldn’t have to look as Andrew removed his boxers, exposing him.

Chandler breathed in when Andrew stood over him, looking at his naked body.

“Beautiful,” Andrew whispered, bending down yet again to kiss Chandler, he licked into his mouth this time, deepening the kiss, only pulling back so he could begin preparing the boy’s ass.

 

Chandler was mortified, but excited. He was terribly shy, but he let his desire carry him through that. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to think of it once Andrew was inside him, like he’d thought about for months. It would be a sin to focus on anything other than the man’s cock.

Andrew coated his finger in lube and placed it on Chandler’s ass, rubbing it back and forth over the hole.

“W-wow,” Chandler said, sliding down the table a bit to get closer to Andrew’s fingers.

The man subconsciously licked his lips, watching his own fingers opening the boy up. Chandler kept his thin legs spread widely, allowing Andrew unhindered access.

After teasing at the boy’s entrance, Andrew finally stuck the tip of his finger inside, circling it within the boy.

“Let me know if it gets to be too much,” Andrew instructed. He wanted to fuck Chandler, but only if he was ready. By the boy’s responses and little gasps, Andrew was almost certain it wouldn’t be an issue.

“’Kay,” Chandler agreed.

Andrew had a finger fully inside Chandler now, sliding it back and forward easily now with the added lube.

“Ready for another?” Andrew asked.

“Yeah, Dad. Do it,” Chandler answered.

Andrew added a bit more lube to his fingers and slid them both into the boy, watching fascinatedly as they disappeared.

He started fingerfucking Chandler, moving the two fingers in and out of him quickly. Chandler pushed his hips down, meeting the movements eagerly. Andrew couldn’t decide whether he wanted to focus on Chandler’s leaking dick or his stretched ass. He settled on taking turns.

Andrew added a third finger, causing the boy to groan and arch off the table. The man brushed his fingers again and again over the spot that had caused such pleasure in Chandler, using his free hand to jack the boy off. A few strokes was all it took before Chandler shot his load on his own chest, crying out, “Dad!”

“Fuck, Carl,” Andrew said, bending down to lick up some of the come spattered on the boy’s chest. He continued fucking him with his fingers, deeming him just about ready for his cock.

 

Chandler’s ass was loosened, yet still tight around his fingers. Andrew didn’t think it was possible for Chandler to be any more perfect. It was obscene how perfect the boy’s body was. Smooth and pale. Small with the underlying muscle and strength of a growing boy. His pink, plump lips wet from continuously running his tongue over them. His dick, coming for him from just fingers—and that was just his body.

“Ready for what you wanted, boy?” Andrew asked, pulling down his boxers and then putting his hands on the boy’s legs to spread them wider and pull him down the table, closer.

Chandler managed a nod, his eyes widening when he took in Andrew’s size. He was definitely ready.

The boy couldn’t focus on anything but Andrew holding his length in his hand and a condom in the other.

“Next question,” Andrew smiled, “With or without this,” he said, waving the foil packet.

“Without. Come on,” Chandler urged.

“Ask me,” Andrew said evenly, “Nicely.”

“Please, will you fuck me now?” Chandler asked, resting his hands above his head and opening his legs wider.

“Good boy,” Andrew said, “Daddy’s gonna give you what you want.”

Andrew pushed forward into Chandler’s open ass, one hand on his dick and the other steadying himself on Chandler’s thigh.

“Holy shit,” Chandler groaned. The sensation was very different from Andrew’s fingers. He felt full and stretched, the burn slowly dissipating, but still there. He was grateful for the lube and the thorough job Andrew had done in preparing him.

“Okay, son?” Andrew asked, placing a soothing hand on the boy’s cheek.

Chandler leaned into the touch and nodded, “Just give me a second,” he said. Slowly he adjusted himself which gave the intrusion a better angle. “Okay, keep going.”

Andrew smiled, pulling out and adding some more lube to his length before pushing back in once more. The feeling was exquisite. Chandler was wonderfully accommodating.

The man let Chandler get used to his movements by repeating them slowly, sliding in and out. In no time, Chandler was back to moving his hips him to match Andrew’s thrusts.

Andrew picked up the pace when he knew Chandler could take it. He pounded into him mercilessly, the table creaking noisily as their bodies moved against it.

 

“I want to hear you,” Andrew said. Chandler moaned and cried out when Andrew hit a particularly good angle or fucked into him extra hard.

“Fuck me, Daddy,” Chandler said without hesitation. He reached his arms up so that Andrew would bend down and make it easier for him to wrap them around the man’s body.

Chandler was clinging to Andrew. Their bodies connected so tightly that Chandler’s dick was trapped between their torsos, rubbing across them delightfully.

“I’m close,” Andrew said, gripping Chandler’s head between his hands and kissing his lips. Chandler opened his mouth readily to allow Andrew in it.

If it was even possible, Andrew sped up, fucking into Chandler so hard his arms slipped from his body and his legs fell open even further. Andrew pulled back from Chandler and stood straight again, placing his hands on Chandler’s shoulders to hold him still while he continued his thrusts.

Chandler could only let Andrew do whatever he wanted at this point, his body fully relaxed and fucked out yet so close to coming for a second time.

Andrew’s grip on him was the only thing keeping him fully here. The burn in his ass had been replaced by a tingling. He was aware of Andrew stretching him out, but it didn’t hurt. He just felt connected to the man.

“Chandler,” Andrew said, breaking character without realizing it and coming with groan.

Upon hearing his name, Chandler shuddered and came once more, spattering his chest and Andrew’s this time.

“Andy,” he whispered with wide eyes, looking at the man.

 

Andrew pulled out while joining his and Chandler’s lips together, not bothering with his tongue this time. He picked the boy up easily and carried him to his bedroom.

When he deposited him on the bed, Chandler turned on his stomach and crawled to the pillows. Andrew’s mouth fell open at the debauched sight.

Chandler’s entire backside red from rubbing against the table; fading handprints in the various places Andrew had gripped him; and, the most devastating, his wet, open hole leaking Andrew’s come.

“Jesus,” Andrew muttered, moving quickly to follow the boy, lying next to his spent body.

“That was everything I wanted,” Chandler whispered, moving to get closer to the man, despite their sticky bodies.

“It was better,” Andrew said, “You were…spectacular,” he complimented, his own accent there to stay for the moment.

“You were too, Andy. The way I imagined it…you, wow,” Chandler giggled quietly.

“Sleep, love,” Andrew replied with a smile, kissing the boy’s forehead.

Chandler nodded dazedly and clung to Andrew beneath the sheets, curling against his body shamelessly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the daddy kink and dirty talk didn't put anyone off. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
